


Driven Mad

by Love_to_Ship7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, Anger, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dialogue Heavy, Hurt Scott, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Depression, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentions of Needed Therapy, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Scott-friendly, Not graphic descriptions of it but it's still there, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott can't forgive Stiles, Scott is mentally unwell, Scott tries to push Stiles out of the pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The pack defends Stiles, Theo Raeken is up to his old tricks!, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wolfsbane, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_to_Ship7/pseuds/Love_to_Ship7
Summary: Since Allison's death, Scott has not been able to forgive Stiles. He lets it eat away at him until it drives him mad. He attempts to push Stiles out of the pack in more ways than one. The pack doesn't agree.  Desperate measures must be taken, and he loses something he used to hold dear.****I've decided there's more to tell of this than just a one-shot. (1/21/21)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this part is not Scott-friendly, so be warned if it's not your thing. Angst. Madness. Dialog heavy scene.  
> Also, it's the middle of the night here, so all mistakes are mine. Lightly edited with the free version of Grammarly.  
> Love to all, and I hope you enjoy it if you decide to read further.  
> ****Kudos & Comments appreciated. LoL... Send me love or argue over me doing this to Scott.   
> ****I've decided there's more to tell of this than just a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy the direction it's going in... (1/21/21) There is about a month's time-lapse in between the first and second part - (Ch 1 - Ch 2) Tags updated.

"I know none of you want to hear this, but he's weak. The Nogitsune could possess Stiles because he is our weakest link. He wasn't even strong enough to stop the thing from twisting that sword in my gut as I begged him to stop. He let the Oni kill Allison. I don't want him in nor anywhere around my pack, and that's final." Scott's voice was calm and hard, his decision made.   
Erica's eyes pooled with tears as her jaw hung open in shock. Boyd, normally the strong silent type, stood up to face the alpha. "You can't be serious. Erica and I are still alive because of Stiles. He may be stronger than all of us! How many people were sound enough to survive a nogitsune possession?" Scott's brows furrowed, and you could see the muscles around his jaw clenching. He said nothing.   
Derek spoke up from where he sat. "Boyd's right, Scott. The nogitsune infected me with a damn fly! I nearly killed Chris because of it, and I wasn't strong enough to stop myself. Do you want to attempt kicking me out, too? Maybe find another packhouse for everyone well away from Hale lands?" Scott's shoulders heaved as he shifted, furious. He strode over to Derek's chair and grabbed its arms, roaring in his face as his eyes flashed their alpha red. Derek didn't flinch. "You're out of control, Scott. You need to get out of my face. Right. Now."   
The rest of the pack watched in horror as Scott stood straight and made eye contact with each one of them, his eyes still blaring red. "My decision is final! Stiles Stilinski is officially out of my pack! None of you are to so much as speak to him! Is that clear enough?!? He's a murderer, and I don't want to hear another word about him!"   
"So, all that talk about Stiles being your brother was a load of bullshit, huh, Scott? When he needs you the most, you're willing to cast him aside like yesterday's garbage? You would take away his only support system by ordering his friends not to be there for him? He needs all of us to help him get through this," Peter fumed. Scott walked towards him but stopped as Peter held his hand up. "You can put those red eyes away. You don't have what it takes to cower a Hale. I've known for years I gave the bite to the wrong boy that night."   
Scott once again looked to the entire pack, looking for their obedience, but he only spoke to those he thought would give him no argument. "Cora, Lydia, Jackson, and Liam... Stiles is unstable. You all can see that." Cora went to stand beside Derek and Peter, his eyes following as she did, then he turned back toward the others. "Lydia, you ignored him for years, so it should be easy for you. Jackson? You've hated him since elementary school. You're both with me on this, right?"   
Lydia stood from the couch and calmly smoothed the hem of her shirt over her jeans. She approached him just as calmly and slapped him hard enough to knock him off balance. "I think you've lost your damned mind if you believe I'd abandon Stiles because you can't seem to get your head out of your ass long enough to see the truth. You should get some help, Scott. This isn't you." He growled low and stepped toward her as she also joined the Hales.  
Peter, Jackson, and Derek all converged on him to guard the banshee. "Stiles tried to help me when I was the kanima, even after the way I've treated him. He has a good heart. I treated him like shit for so long because it scared me to admit I liked him, and I won't abandon him for you. Ever." After Jackson had his say, he joined the others. Scott watched as several of the pack silently followed, ignoring his subvocal growling.   
The only ones left were Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey. It was Liam that spoke up. "I'm sorry, Scott. I won't turn against Stiles. He needs us, and since I became a werewolf, he's been there for me like a real brother. You should get your priorities straight, man."  
Scott lunged toward Liam, slamming him against a wall, and roared in his face. "You and Hayden are my betas and you will do what I say!" Liam shifted and knocked him on his ass, but he was on his feet again, ready to attack in a split second. Scott drew back, one clawed hand ready to slice into his beta when he heard the click. He looked toward the noise to find Sheriff Stilinski in plain clothes, Stiles and Melissa behind him, and Scott was staring down the barrel of a 45 Colt.  
"You're the one who's unstable. Scott came to me and told me that my son was a danger to himself and others. He wanted me to have him committed. When I wouldn't agree, he asked his mother to convince me of the idea... Get away from them, Scott. You don't want to do this." While his attention was on the Sheriff, Liam and the others moved to stand with the pack. Melissa hugged Stiles and looked away in tears. "You bastard! Stiles, you'll pay for this!" Ignoring the gun pointed at him, Scott charged toward Stiles and his mother. The gunshot made everyone flinch, but the wolfsbane bullet now in Scott's leg dropped the crazed alpha. His eyes still blazing red, he stared in disbelief at the Sheriff.   
Stiles stepped up beside his father and watched as his supposed brother looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "Why, Scott?" Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, and he gasped as Scott's alpha red eyes faded to yellow. The werewolf bellowed, long and mournful. "Dad, we need to get him to Deaton."   
Scott tried and failed to push himself up. "How long have you been here? What did you hear? You're not part of this pack, Stiles! You never were!"   
It was Melissa that answered. "We've been here long enough to convince me something is wrong, and you need to talk with someone." A growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Don't sass me. You're still my son, and I love you. You will get help. I only hope you haven't completely alienated everyone and can make amends someday."   
Peter and Derek knelt beside Scott, ready to help. "You're not a True Alpha anymore, Scott. You can't turn against one of your own, so vehemently, who's done nothing to deserve it. Just remember, it was Stiles that said we need to take you to Deaton. If I were him, I'm not sure I would do the same." Scott looked around him at the pack, the Sheriff, Stiles, and his mom standing with them. Eyes wild, and his head foggy, he passed out from the pain of the wolfsbane coursing through his body.   
  



	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information comes to Deaton's attention, and he fills in Stiles & his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my brain wouldn't stop at just a one-shot... Part Two happened, and so there will be more. Still angsty and dialog-heavy.

Noah Stilinski sat with Stiles in the waiting area while Deaton finished up with his last patient. They had kept up with Scott's care since being admitted for treatment a month prior. Something didn't add up about the whole situation, and they hoped Deaton calling them to come in would shed some light on the subject.   
An elderly woman sat next to them, worriedly biting one of her thumbnails. Only moments later, Deaton came out of an exam room holding an adorable aging Chihuahua. Upon seeing her human, she wagged her tail so hard the little dog nearly wiggled out of the vet's arms. The older woman stood slowly as the man walked up to her. "Don't worry, Mrs. Newman. Layla is fine. There are no broken bones, but I found the cause of her pain while walking. She had a splinter in one of her paws." Reaching into his lab coat pocket, he pulled out a small bag and handed it to the woman. "There's a tube of triple antibiotic with pain relief to apply as needed. I included a bag of calming treats for her, but she should only have one every four to six hours. Written instructions are in the bag."   
He gently handed her the excited pooch and waited until she had a good hold on her before giving her the little plastic bag. "Thank you so much, Dr. Deaton. What do I owe?"   
He gave her a warm smile and shook his head. "Not a thing. It was no trouble at all. Call me if you notice any infection, and I'd like to see her again in three days to see how well she's healing."   
The lady hugged her little one close and thanked the vet. "Will do. I know! I'll bring in some herbs I grow for tea! You're such a sweet man... Let's go home, Layla." The Sheriff got up and opened the door for the woman. She smiled and went to her car, baby-talking to Layla the whole way.  
Deaton turned his sign to closed as he locked the front door. He turned to look at them and headed to the back. "Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, I believe I have some information you'll find interesting." Stiles and his dad gave each other a curious glance before falling in behind the man. "I believe there's more to Scott's breakdown than meets the eye."   
In the exam room, Noah takes a step toward the man with an eyebrow raised. "You mean something supernatural pushed him over the edge?"  
"Not quite. I believe someone orchestrated it. Planned it meticulously. I've sat in on several therapy sessions in person and watched others behind a two-way mirror. He's mentioned hearing voices that stopped the same night I admitted him." Deaton watched them, waiting for it to click.   
Stiles hopped up to sit on the exam table. "You think someone drugged him somehow? Is there a drug that would work on a werewolf despite their high metabolism?"  
"Not a drug that I'm aware of, but something that could have made Scott more susceptible to suggestion. I called Danny and told him of my suspicions. Melissa allowed him to search Scott's bedroom for any type of electrical device, which is the only place he said he'd heard the voices."   
"What exactly did he find, Allan?" Noah was in full sheriff mode, his mind itching to make sense of this additional information. Stiles was quiet, taking in everything and trying to put the pieces together.   
"Danny found two micro receivers hidden in the room near Scott's bed. A human wouldn't be able to hear their output, but a werewolf most definitely could. He found something else, too. There was a small canister of wolfsbane inside an air freshener plug-in beside his bed." Deaton opened a folder and spread several photos of the devices and canister on the table. "It is my theory that may have caused Scott to dwell on certain negative feelings toward Stiles."   
"So, these supposed voices... What were they saying?"  
"Danny is still trying to get into them to confirm this, but Scott claims he heard two voices. They spoke of Stiles being untrustworthy, manipulative, and a murderer. One was unfamiliar to him, but the other was very distinctive. Theo Raeken."  
"Theo?" Stiles hopped off the exam table and stood beside his father. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the day after you admitted Scott to Eichen House."  
Noah inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. "I can't say I'm surprised since everything else he tried failed. He knew that if this worked, the pack would lose Stiles or Scott. Possibly both at once."   
Deaton nodded, the hint of a frown on his face. "Thus, weakening the pack structure. I'm sure he expected the bonds between them to break and cause a fair amount of turmoil." The vet glanced between them. "What he didn't expect was Stiles and the pack refusing to give up on Scott."   
The Sheriff shook his head. "Don't think some of them didn't want to... Stiles had to convince a few to visit him after that day at the pack-house. It scared them when he went to attack Stiles while he was hugging Melissa."  
Deaton's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure how long this had gone on before that day, but I know it was long enough to do some psychological damage. He doesn't trust himself to be alone with any of you, even his mother. That's why he still has an escort when he has a visitor."  
Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, fingers clinging to his shirt. "Will he ever become an Alpha again?"  
Deaton sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know, Stiles. For now, he hopes he doesn't regain his alpha status. He's shown signs of depression since that day, and he doesn't trust himself. I believe it would do him good to have some one-on-one time with you. Honestly, he's amazed anyone has anything to do with him."   
"Does he still blame my son for Allison's death? Donovan's?"   
Deaton shook his head in answer to Noah's questions. "I think the only person he's blaming now is himself. Therapy has helped him work through a lot, but he's not come to terms with how easily he was led to betray his friends."  
Stiles dropped his arms and rubbed the backs of his hands. "I can't help thinking him being in there isn't the best way to do that. Will they release him soon?"   
Deaton glanced between them, one eyebrow arched. "I agree with you, Stiles, but he refuses to go home. I think he's afraid he will hurt her."  
"That's understandable, son, considering the fact he showed no concern for her when he tried to attack you. If Theo tried to brainwash him, it's going to take time." Noah rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Allan, keep me updated on Danny's progress. Since he found and removed the devices, I can't get the department involved, but I have contacts that may be useful in finding that boy if needed."   
Stiles ran long fingers through his already messy hair. "Deaton, if I could get Derek and the pack to agree to let Scott stay there, would it be possible to release him?"   
The vet shrugged. "As long as he could deal with it, I don't see a problem with the idea. I'm going to visit him tonight to tell him what Danny found. He needs to know there were outside forces involved in his actions. Talk to them and let me know. Depending on his reaction, it could be several days before I'd recommend his release."  
Noah reached forward to shake Deaton's hand. "We appreciate all you're doing for Scott. Thanks for letting us know."  
"No problem, Sheriff. He's like a son to me. We're going to get this sorted out. I can promise you that much." Noah let go and went to stand beside the door. Stiles patted Deaton's shoulder and followed his dad out.   
They heard the door click as the vet locked it behind them. "Theo's going to get away with this, too, isn't he?"  
Noah got into the passenger side of the Jeep after Stiles got in and started it up. "I'm sure he thinks he will. Let's concentrate on getting the mess he made straightened out. We'll go from there."   
The drive to Derek's house was silent except for the roar of the Jeep's engine and transmission under the strain of one extremely pissed-off Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
